Just for Her Broken Heart
by SouthernBelle11
Summary: Even after having her heart broken Jane Rizzoli still finds her forever after... Rizzles one shot. Septmeber rizzles challenge (i was in the last9!)


A/N- This is my entry for the September Rizzles Contest. It's AU, it's fuzzy, I love it. It's young rizzles in the beginning. I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, or the wonderful song "For My Broken Heart- by Reba McEntire (my other love). So anyways here goes…

I had to re post without the lyrics, so please google them as I don't feel the story works as well without them in it.

The best summer of our life that's all we had. 3 months of love, laughs and blissful summer. Then you left, we both wanted different things from life. Two souls that were once joined by hope and now drawn apart by dreams. How could we be together when our worlds were so far apart? That's it you was packing up and moving across the country to BCU leaving me alone in sunny LA.

I still remember the day that you told me you were leaving. We'd been lounging around all day watching films and just enjoying the closeness of each other on a rare day off we both had from work. Reminiscing how we both met, laughing for hours. We never thought that it would end.

That's when you said "I'm leaving Jane". Three words that made my heart drop and the world stop spinning. That's when you told me you were leaving in two days, not in weeks in two days! I didn't get mad I just let you go. I didn't want to crush your dreams, I convinced myself that you would come back, home to me. To the life that we both hoped for.

Moving day came I did the right thing by helping you move all you boxes to your car. Happy words were exchanged about future plans and the honey blonde's excitement.

I stood there not really knowing what to do. It was the moment of truth so I did the only thing I knew. I pulled you into the biggest Rizzoli hug you could imagine, tiny tears slipped from both your eyes. That last goodbye was whispered as you slid into the driver's seat, nothing was said no promises, just so neither of us had to break them.

I stood there watching your tail-lights disappear into the LA night. I stood there until they had gone. Then I felt numb, cold, and heartbroken. I stood there in the dark watching everyone else getting on with their lives. People dog walking, couples heading to dinner. I was overcome by a feeling of utter exhaustion all of a sudden, heading back inside to bed.

I headed into the bedroom, standing there into doorway just looking around. Everything in that room reminded me of you, the bed, and the curtains you made me pick out. My high school sweater tossed on 'your' side of the bed, something you had warn only hours ago. I couldn't do it I couldn't stay there in that bed. The bed I had made love to a woman in. A woman that consumed everything. So I did a 180 spin and headed for a restless night on the sofa.

I did something that night that I hadn't done since I was a child. I prayed. I prayed for myself, for you, but I prayed for my soul, hoping the Lord might keep it intact throughout this whole thing. With fitful sobs I cried myself to sleep with that sweater wrapped around my arm.

I managed to convince myself that I wasn't ever going to carry and that my life would stop.

After what seemed like 10 minutes the sun was shining through the crack in the curtains, waking me from the beautiful darkness that was the night. Looking round I noticed that the world didn't stop. Not today, not for me and certainly not for my broken heart.

I manage to heave myself up off the couch, checking the clock as I went. Flicking the radio on as I walked past to shower. Hoping that I can wash some of the pain away. I just stand under the water until I felt it run cold, mind reeling just taking in the songs on the radio.

I pulled on my favourite jeans and shirt for work, as I tried to put all the different thoughts in the correct place in my mind. It worked to a degree. Coffee. I needed coffee. I pulled all my strength together and headed out into the kitchen and filled my mug with the hot black liquid that filled my veins.

The commute to work was so lonely, no warm body next to mine. Just the guy with the crazy eyes three rows back eyeing up the empty seat. I got to work and threw myself into it, been polite to customers and pretending just for a little while that the memories in this place aren't real.

1 morning turned to 2, into a week. Nothing changed I just found a routine. Work, eat, sleep… work, sleep, and eat.

I was sat studying the newspaper when my phone went. I didn't recognise the number. So I decided to answer,

"Hello?"

"I was just calling to see if you're ok"

"Maur? Is that you?"

"Yea it's me, I'm sorry. I got reall….."

Cutting you off, I turned to look out of my living room window.

"I prayed Maura. Me! I prayed for days, cried myself to sleep. I was god damn sure my life wasn't going to go on without you in it. But it did Maur. I still went to work, I still ate and I managed to sleep every night this week"

"Jane! Will you let me finish"

I could hear the smile in your voice. I didn't want to be too hopeful but it felt like the sunshine bringing me out of the darkness.

"I want to come home Jane, I can't be away from you. I can't be away from the life we had. Well that's if you'll have me"

"Maura, of course I'm gonna have you, I lied! I can't function without you here"

"Open the door baby"

With that I ran to the door. There you stood, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a giant t-shirt and Toms, and I'd had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

The phone drops. I picked her up. Lips crash. Words aren't needed.

I finally put you down, taking in every feature on you face, memorizing every freckle. I led you over to the sofa.

Neither of us knew what to say to the other. So I started:

"What about college? You've wanted this all your life"

"I can transfer to USC, I can move back home"

"No Maura, I can't ask you to move back across the country for me, I want to be a cop. I can be a cop anywhere in the country. I think it's maybe time for a change"

"Jane Rizzoli what do you have planned"

"Let's go Maura. Back to Boston. I'll enrol in the academy there and you can carry on at your fancy pants college"

"Hey! It's… Waitt! You want to move across the country for me?"

"Yea Maur, I do. Ma wanted to see more of me anyway, I can always get a job in a coffee shop there."

That was the night our whole life change. The morning after wheels were set in motion and the plans to move across to Boston began.

We were in the new apartment before Halloween. Ready to start our new life together.

"And that baby is why we live here with Momma, Nonna, Gramps, Uncle Frankie, Uncle Tommy, Vince and Frost"

With a wide eyed look from everyone in the room Liam said "Mamma you forgot Auntie Suzie!"

The house erupted into total hysterics as Frankie put his arm round his girlfriend, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead and a little rub to their growing daughter. Boston seemed to suit the Rizzoli's even the ones who were yet to be born, the following spring.

When her house had emptied and her son had been put to bed, Jane stood leaning against her counter. Thinking about what could have been. But instead how well it turned out. She married her soul mate, that she is forever thankful for every day. Turning off all the lights in the downstairs of the house she went in search of her.

"Maur?" All that greeted her in the bedroom was her wife laid on her side facing the door, with pillows between her knees and another supporting their daughter as she grew ever so safely inside her.

Slipping off her clothes and curling up behind Maura, Jane whispered a sweet "I love you" inter her ear with a sigh of contentment in return. She knew it was all ok.

As Jane laid there holding her wife and the miracle they had created. She thought of her son sleeping soundly down the hall. She knew that in that fateful week 10 years ago her world did stop, even if it was just for a fraction of a second.

Just for her and her broken heart.

A/N- Thanks for reading. Sorry I had to take them out. Not sure why as there are loads of song fictions that use the lyrics in them. But oh well


End file.
